


What Do You Really Want?

by ObsessionsOfMine



Series: GD Week 2016 [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Hogwarts AU, Slight mention of Supercat, and Alex sucking at feelings, basically fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 13:41:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6958918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsessionsOfMine/pseuds/ObsessionsOfMine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex shouldn't take advice from Kara, but it's not like she has any idea what to do, herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Do You Really Want?

 Alex couldn’t believe she was actually doing this. Why had she let Kara convince her this was a good idea? What did Kara know about flirting, anyways? She was the one who completely forgot she was the Flying Professor and a quidditch coach every time Professor Grant decided to sit next to her, to watch one of the Gryffindor matches - for crying out loud, the last time Cat tried to talk to her, Kara actually tried to hide behind her broom. There was no reason for her to be taking Kara’s advice, except for the fact that she had no idea what else to do about her crush on Professor Inze. And so, she kept walking in the general direction of Hagrid’s hut.

 He wasn’t the Care of Magical Creatures Professor, anymore. That position now belonged to one Astra Inze; a woman a little older than Alex herself, fierce, intelligent, and absolutely gorgeous. And Alex had no clue whether or not she liked women (she did have the terrible habit of having crushes on straight women), but it couldn’t hurt to poke around, see what she could find out, right? Plus, it’s not like she had to ask her out, the plan was to ask for some potion ingredient for her stock and take it from there. If she didn’t feel like Astra would be interested, she could pretend she’d only been there for the ingredient.

 She finally spotted Astra in the middle of the field, her fingers running through the mane of a beautiful unicorn. Perfect, unicorn hair was a good potion ingredient and not hard to get, if you could find a unicorn. Alex approached slowly, partially so she wouldn’t spook the animal, and partially because she wasn’t sure how to make her presence known without sounding ridiculously awkward. But she didn’t need to worry, because as soon as she got close, the unicorn neighed and huffed, causing Astra to turn around and spot her.

 “Professor Danvers,” she greeted with a smile, “what brings you out of the potions room?” The teasing in her voice was clear, and Alex didn’t bother hiding her eyeroll. She settled for walking closer to them and lightly running her fingers over the unicorn’s muzzle.

 “Actually, I was looking for you,” she said, a small smile tugging at her lips as a look of interest made its appearance on Astra’s face, “I ran out of unicorn hair, and I’ll need it for my next class,” Alex explained with a mock pout, making Astra chuckle and shake her head; and that little sound alone made Alex’s heart beat a little faster, bringing about the realization that she was in a lot more trouble than she’d initially thought.

 Astra turned around and rummaged through her bag, before coming up with a hard brush, “Well, let’s see how much hair this little guy can get you, shall we?” she said with a smile, turning around to start brushing the unicorn’s body. They mostly worked in silence, with Astra stopping every few minutes to gather the loose hair that had gotten stuck on the brush and hand it to over to Alex. And Alex knew she should be trying to make conversation, but it was like her voice completely refused to work, all she could do was stare, taking note of the sudden calmness that had taken over her senses.

 It was almost half an hour before Astra was done brushing the unicorn’s silver hair and, by then, Alex’s hands were completely filled. “So, do you want to tell me why you’re really here?” she asked, and Alex felt her eyes go wide. She tried to say something, but all she managed was to open and close her mouth a few times. “Because the house elves tell me when potion ingredients start running out,” she explained, stepping closer, “so, Alexandra, what did you really want?” Astra was so close that Alex could swear she was able to hear her thundering heartbeat.

 She felt the blush crawl up from her chest, to her neck, and to her cheeks. “This was Kara’s idea,” she muttered, looking away and taking a deep breath, so she could get herself back on track. At Astra’s raised eyebrows, Alex kept going, “I wanted to know if you’d like to grab a butterbeer some time,” she said almost in a whisper, her eyes glued to her feet. It was a little silly to be this nervous, she knew, but there was no way to help it, she just knew that if she were to look at Astra, she wouldn’t have the courage to ask.

 She heard Astra chuckling, and raised her eyes to look at her, “I’d love to go out with you,” she said with a broad smile, and Alex didn’t think she’d ever felt so relieved. She could feel the joy bubbling up in her chest, and soon, she was smiling back, the will to jump up and down almost getting the best of her.

 Alex heard herself murmur a soft, “Good, I’ll see you later, then.” She turned around, then, and started walking back to the castle. Before she was too far away, though, she turned back around, “It’s Alex, by the way. Only my mother calls me Alexandra,” she shouted, before going her way, the sound of Astra’s laughter following right behind her. Now, she just had to figure out what to do with all the extra unicorn hair she had. 

**Author's Note:**

> I made it!! I'm back on track with General Danvers Week! :D


End file.
